Segunda oportunidad
by Arinayed
Summary: Sora ama a un lindo chico y vuelve por él, por su pasado. Pero ahora el presente se le enfrenta. Podrá permitirse un futuro con el verdadero amor. One shot


Sora estaba en un avión pensando en aquel amor que nunca había podido olvidar pensaba en cuando se separo de todos sus amigos, le tuvo que decir adiós a todos, incluyendo a su mejor amiga y a él y le dolía saber que no había sabido nada de ellos en 4 años. Su vuelo se dirigía de Canadá a Japón tuvo que mudarse allá cuando su madre de caso con el que ahora era su "padre". Pero ya había terminado su carrera y estaba decidida a practicarla en su país natal del que nunca se olvidó y donde estaban sus recuerdos más felices.  
  
Llegó al aeropuerto le avisó a todos sus amigos que llegaría el primer lunes del mes y solo esperaba que estuvieran ahí todos para recibirla.  
  
Lo primero que pasó por su mente era ver los ojos de su amado ,azules, como el océano en que no le importaba perderse.  
  
Trataba de permanecer calmada, pero simplemente no podía, era ya mucho tiempo de separación y cuando divisó entre tanta gente en el aeropuerto a unos rostros familiares se sintió inmensamente feliz, muy feliz. Pensó que tal vez no la reconocerían después de tantos años, el tiempo no pasa en vano y de una niña pasando a la adolescencia, era ya una mujer que había cambiado, no mucho, pero lo había hecho. Los saludo, ellos parecieron reconocerla y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba.  
  
Mimi su mejor amiga siempre dulce y ahora una atractiva mujer fue la primera en saludar que en un gesto espontaneo y tierno, característico de ella, la beso y abrazó fuerte al tiempo que le decía - Te extrañamos -.  
  
Yo tambien los extrañé mucho.- Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.  
  
El siguiente en saludar era la "pequeña Kari" bueno no tan pequeña después del tiempo era una linda mujer que de seguro tenía muchos pretendientes. Ella cariñosa pero no tan efusiva como Mimi le dio un abrazo y le declaró - Que bueno que volviste con nosotros -.  
  
Otra que llegó siguiendo a sus amigas fue Yolei, sumamente cambiada, esos lentes nuevos le daban personalidad, y venía con Ken, que guapo se había puesto la abrazó y le dijó: - Estamos muy felices de que estés aquí -. Ken la saludó y le dio una sonrisa sincera demostrando alegría de que una de las amigas de su esposa y que también consideraba suya estuviera acompañándolos.  
  
Los siguientes fueron Joe e Izzy que la saludaron. - Espero que hayas tenido un buen vuelo - le dijo aquel doctor e Izzy le regaló un - Hola ¿cómo estas?.  
  
T.k. y Davis le sonrieron.  
  
- Te quedarás con nosotros ¿no es así?- dijo un Takashi que no olvidaba fácilmente los buenos tiempos. y  
  
- Te invitaremos a comer, abrieron unos restaurantes muy buenos por aquí. – ¿por qué no le sorprendía la despreocupada actitud de Davis?  
  
El siguiente fue Tai otro que no pudo evitar un abrazo efusivo le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin separarse de ella dijo tiernamente. – Sora, me alegra tanto que estés con nosotros, por favor no vuelvas a dejarnos.-  
  
Sora asintió con la cabeza ahora le tocaba al amor de su vida Matt. Este se alegró de verla le expreso -Ya era tiempo de que volvieras nos acordabamos mucho de ti.-  
  
A todos les respondía con una sonrisa, era tan bueno estar rodeada nuevamente por sus seres queridos, cuanto los extrañaba, menos que nunca abandonaría aque llugar mágico.  
  
Todos hablaron con ella pero al mismo tiempo lo que le dificulto el poder responderles a todos pero estaba feliz de volver a verlos sobre todo a él estaba decidida a declarar su amor y entonces su felicidad sería completa. Si definitivamente era lo que necesitaba. La mayoría se tuvo que ir era un día agitado en cualquier trabajo y solo pudieron ir a recibirla. Alegres se despidieron haciendo una cita para volverse a ver al siguiente día en la tarde para hacer muchas cosas juntos y para contarse todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora en sus vidas.  
  
Tai se ofreció a llevarla a su casa la que siempre había tenido para después ir a su trabajo la ayudó a bajar y a llevar todas sus cosas a su hogar y quedó de pasar por ella para llevarla al lugar donde se verían con los demás un poco antes de la hora indicada.  
  
Y así Sora se preparó para estar lista cuando Tai la fuera a recoger, la hora acordada llegó y se fueron juntos a un lindo restaurante bastante acogedor. Notaron que nadie había llegado todavía y se ubicaron en una mesa amplia para que cuando llegaran todos pudieran platicar todos junto cómodamente. Una mesera se les acercó y pidió su orden. Pidieron algo ligero, y esperaron pacientemente.  
  
- ¿ Que lindo lugar ¿ya habías venido antes?- comenzó Sora  
  
- Si y la comida es deliciosa.-  
  
- De seguro con muchas chicas ¿no es así?- bromeando a su compañero, y guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- Si con algunas amigas pero la mayoría de las veces con amigos o Kari.- Al parecer la broma había dado resultado por el tono de voz apenado de Tai  
  
- No te hagas, de seguro tienes muchas admiradoras que se mueren por una cita contigo.- Recordó Sora la cantidad de chicas que empezaban a fijarse en su amigo tiempo antes de que se marchara.  
  
- Si tal vez tengas razón pero no quiero a ninguna de ellas a demás tu también debiste haber tenido bastantes chicos que les gustaría salir contigo.- Confesó el chico.  
  
- Si pero yo tampoco los quería ...solamente recordaba a una persona.-  
  
- ¿Y se puede saber quien es?- preguntaba un intrigado Tai.  
  
- Si se puede, se lo diré muy pronto y te enterarás de todas maneras es......Matt-  
  
Tai que tomaba un sorbo de café casi lo escupe en la cara de Sora.  
  
- ¡Matt! ¡¿¡Estas enamorada de Matt!?!- con un tono bastante sorprendido  
  
- Si Tai, tanto te sorprende que hasta se te atraganta la bebida.- más bien en broma, pero impresionada por la reacción de su amigo  
  
Tai no estaba acostumbrado a romper los corazones de las chicas y menos de su amiga recién llegada pero tenía que decirle la verdad.  
  
No puedes estar enamorada de Matt por que él..... – un enorme suspiro acompañó la confesión - está casado  
  
Sora se quedó sin una palabra -¿Como? Taichi si es una broma no me esta gustando nada. -  
  
- No, Sora, no es una broma es la verdad y es muy feliz en su matrimonio.- declaró con pesar.  
  
Tachikawa no podía creerlo. Había venido con la esperanza de que pudiera estar al lado de Matt y que por fin todo en su vida estuviera completo. Pero ahora todos sus planes se habían derrumbado. Sin perder por completo los animos y tratando de retener unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir continuó.  
  
- Es imposible.. no puede ser, ¿por lo menos conozco a su esposa? – Tal vez ella todavía podía hacerlo feliz.  
  
Tai tomó más valor todavía sabía que le dolería lo que iba a decirle.  
  
- Si la conoces y creo que muy bien.-  
  
- ¿Quién es?- debía luchar por su felicidad, ¿quién sería su contrincante?  
  
Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando una pareja entró al lugar. Cuando Tai no apartaba la mirada de la puerta miró hacia donde se dirigía la vista de su amigo. Sora primero reconoció al hombre era Matt y después miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba era ¡Mimi! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Su amado estaba casado con su mejor amiga!!!!!!  
  
No podía luchar contra su amiga, estaba segura que nunca podría quitarle nada ni si quiera a su alma gemela. El destino era demasiado cruel ¿Por que no podía ser feliz? ¿Acaso estaba destinada a sufrir siempre?.  
  
Los dos se acercaron a la mesa en donde se ubicaban los portadores del amor y del valor y se saludaron calurosamente.  
  
Sora pensó que no iba a poder soportarlo pero... De repente un rayo de esperanza, tal vez solo habían venido juntos no tenían necesariamente por que ser pareja.  
  
- ¡Hola Sora! Estas bien acompañada – un alegre Mimi siempre con sus comentario al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y abrazarla.  
  
- Sora ¡bienvenida! han pasado algunas cosas desde que te fuiste, tenemos tanto que contarte.- siguió un Matt emocionado.  
  
Se sentaron y Sora solo esperaba algún indicio para saber quien era la mujer de Matt pero sin imaginar que tan cruel puede ser saber la verdad.  
  
- Tienes muchas cosas que contarme ¿qué has hecho allá en Canadá?-  
  
- No mucho y tu también tienes que contarme que ha pasado contigo. - todavía desanimada, debía despejar sus dudas, aparentando una alegría se había esfumado hace un par de minutos.  
  
- A decir verdad si tengo que contarte algo muy importante No vas a creer lo que voy a decirte ¡ Estoy casada! No es genial.- expresó con alegría aquella chica vestida de rosa.  
  
Sora ataba cabos y simplemente no podía creer lo que oía, no podía ser, tenía ser un tontería lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, sin embargo ahí estaba una pequeña espinita que no la dejaba convencerse por completo, pequeña y muy molesta.  
  
- Que bien y ¿quien es el afortunado?-  
  
- Es la mejor decisión que he tomado estoy tan feliz ¡me casé con Matt!- con más alegría aún.  
  
Ahora si se sentía morir era increíble, imposible se derrumbaban en mil pedazos todos sus planes. Tai lo notó, quería apoyarla un poco ¿pero como?  
  
- Así es, salimos unas veces y me enamoré de ella le pedí que fuera mi novia. Las cosas se dieron y un día me decidí, le pedí matrimonio y nos casamos. Tratamos de localizarte pero no te encontramos en ninguna parte. Mimi te extrañó mucho hubiéramos deseado que estuvieras con nosotros. Definitivamente hubieras sido una madrina fantástica -  
  
Me lo pidió de un forma romántica que nunca espere en él y de inmediato le dije que si. Lo amo.- Al tiempo en que le daba un tierno y pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo.  
  
No podía soportarlo quería salir corriendo y llorar hasta ya no tener lágrimas. Era demasiado. Llegaron los demás y se quedó en el último lugar en el que ese momento quería estar. La platica era por decirlo así bastante animada todos comieron y disfrutaron el tiempo juntos ya que no podían hacerlo muy seguido. A pesar de que Sora prácticamente era el centro de atención de aquella reunión y la razón por la que todos estaban ahí, no escuchaba a sus compañeros de mesa y vagamente contestaba las preguntas que le hacían. Eran las 8:30 de la tarde cuando estaba por terminar la velada.  
  
Porque estas tan callada Sora- dijo Mimi.  
  
Sora no sabía que decir. ¿Podría decirle la causa, se desahogaría en el lugar y momento menos apropiado?  
  
- Esta cansada su vuelo fue largo y yo fui demasiado temprano por ella para traerla aquí es lo que me estaba comentando antes de que llegaran, ¿por que no, por ahora nos vamos a nuestras casas y dejamos descansar a Sora? Nos reuniremos en otra ocasión.- un héroe Tai salió a salvarla.  
  
- Si creo que Tai tiene razón la pobre de Sora no ha parado y sinceramente si se le ve cansada.- reflexionando aquella digielegida.  
  
- Nos reuniremos otro día.  
  
Todos se despidieron para después irse y Sora tristemente veía como Matt se iba con Mimi a casa. Se iba con una mujer que no era ella por más que lo quisiera. Tai se acercó a ella.  
  
- Sora vamos te llevó a tu casa.- y Tai continuaba siendo su salvador.  
  
- No te vas a ir con Kari a casa.- dijo sin pensar.  
  
- Sora, amiga, soy un poco grandecito, y Kari no me necesita T.K. la llevará a casa. Necesitas un amigo, te llevaré.-  
  
- Gracias Tai.-  
  
En camino a la casa, Tai no sabía que hacer o decir.  
  
- Siento que lo tuvieras que saber así debió dolerte y si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti.....  
  
- Gracias Tai ¿sabes? No tengo ánimos de estar sola me llevas a alguna parte.- lo miró a los ojos suplicante.  
  
- Seguro que si.- No podía evitar ayudar a su querida amiga.  
  
Pronto se encontraban en un lindo parque lleno de arboles y con poca gente. Se sentaron y Sora no aguantando mas, lloró al fin.  
  
Tai la abrazó y ella agradeciendo el gesto se desahogó en sus brazos, el cual le acariciaba cariñosamente su cabello tratando de reconfortarla.  
  
Sora necesitaba sacar el sentimiento de pérdida y gradualmente se fue calmando.  
  
- Sora estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera como tú a él.-  
  
- Tai no creo poder querer a alguien como lo quiero a él. Tenía tantos planes-  
  
- No llores más, disculpa que sea tan realista pero él ya tiene a alguien y deberías estar feliz por tu amiga. Es muy crudo saberlo pero deberías olvidarlo.-  
  
- Lo sé y de verdad me alegra que sea feliz pero me encantaría estar en su lugar. No puedo evitarlo -  
  
- Todo esta bien serás amada muy pronto eres muy hermosa, linda, inteligente, especial, decidida, amable cualquiera se moriría por estar contigo.-  
  
- Gracias Tai por todo lo que haces por mi me alegra mucho y me hace saber querida ¿como podría agradecértelo?.-  
  
- ¿Que tal si me das una sonrisa y me regalas una comida contigo mañana?.-  
  
- Será un placer salir contigo.-  
  
- Lo sé tendrás el honor de estar con el chico más guapo solo por estar contenta no te parece fantástica la idea. Además es una ganga.- queriendo lograr una alegría a aquella persona tan especial.  
  
- Si tienes razón.- Sonriendo sinceramente  
  
- Pareces un ángel cuando sonríes podrías despejar cualquier tristeza.-  
  
Así Sora se calmó un poco estaba todavía deprimida pero no podía rehusar la invitación de su amigo que la había consolado en el instante en que realmente lo necesitaba.  
  
Fue a comer con Tai al siguiente día y la pasó muy bien disfrutando de sus ocurrencias y agradeciendo todo tipo de atenciones que tenía hacia ella la salida terminó y Sora se encontraba mejor de ánimos quedaron de verse al día siguiente por petición de ella y a Tai le gustó mucho la idea.  
  
En el día siguiente fueron al cine a ver una película de amor con un final triste, petición de Sora, pero se habían acabado los boletos y Tai retó a Sora a ver un película de terror ella aceptó el reto queriendo parecer valiente. Pero dentro de la sala mostró un verdadero miedo, y comprobó que algunas cosas no cambiaban desde pequeña. Cada vez que pasaban una escena aterradora ella se abrazaba de Tai a quien no le incomodaba. Al salir fueron a tomar algo y se dio una pequeña platica entre ellos.  
  
- Lo ves Sora te dije que no soportarías ver una película así de miedo.- insistió triunfante y burlonamente  
  
- Si, bueno admito que tenias razón estaba horrorosa – admitió recordando la película y el "incidente"- y perdóname.  
  
- Perdonarte ¿de que?- un poco desconcertado.  
  
- Cada vez que había una escena de miedo me abrazaba con fuerza a ti ¿no te molestó?- declaró visiblemente apenada.  
  
- Si lo noté ¿y si me molestó? para nada, como crees que me iba a molestar que una mujer bonita me abrase.-  
  
- Si te portas bien, tal vez te de un beso en la mejilla-  
  
Sora algunas veces en el transcurso de su estadia recibió llamadas de todos platicando que había sido de ellos y le sorprendió que cuando llamaron Mimi y Matt solo estaba feliz por ellos no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía por aquel chico de ojos azules pero ya se había resignado a que no podía haber nada entre ellos dos y en parte se lo debía al apoyo que Tai le había dado.  
  
Pero pensándolo realmente, cuando se había "enamorado" del chico rubio convivió más con Tai que con él. Y aun si el no estuviera casado, quien le había asegurado que el también estaba enamorado de ella, que la hubiera aceptado. Tomándolo el asunto más a fondo, ya no conocía al chico de ojos azules, ella había cambiado y por lo que había notado él también, como todos. Debía aceptar las cosas más serenamente. Eso estaba pasando y no podía cambiarlo.  
  
Llegó aquel día en que se reunieron y Sora por fin pudo disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos y supo mas personalmente que se había hecho de todos. Joe era un respetado doctor con un futuro más que prometedor. Mimi y Matt eran felices, un matrimonio con un bello semblante. Kari y T.k. una linda pareja que se veía venir desde hace tiempo ¿y quien no podía imaginarlos juntos? Claro Davis. Se sentía a gusto con todos sus amigos de nuevo junto a ella por esa razón había vuelto, para recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con ellos y crear nuevos.  
  
Al terminar ella fue acompañada por Tai a su casa pero antes de despedirse una cita fue concertada por ambos. Ella aceptó gustosa. Estaban saliendo mucho juntos desde que llegó y le gustaba su compañía.  
  
El día era perfecto, con un sol radiante que brillaba en todo su esplendor, el cielo despejado y un clima cálido que invitaba a salir. Tai pasó por Sora y la llevó a un parque, con mucha vegetación, árboles se alzaban gloriosamente por lo alto, flores de todos colores que saludaban al transeúnte queriendo opacar a las demás de su atención. El clima característico de la primavera muy agradable y al andar se encontraron con el núcleo del parque, un hermoso estanque que engañaría la vista por su belleza aparentemente natural.  
  
- Hace un lindo día hoy ¿no es así?- inició Sora aun admirando el lago.  
  
- Si muy acogedor ¿que te parece este lugar?.-  
  
- Perfecto es hermoso.- declaró soñadora.  
  
- Me alegra que te guste. ¿Quieres algo?-  
  
- ¿Como que?-  
  
- No lo se como un helado, un refresco.-  
  
- No nada gracias. Y ¿que haremos hoy?-  
  
- Te traje aquí para decirte lago muy importante para mi. Y que te involucra- afirmó Tai, con un tono serio y decidido.  
  
- ¿De que se trata?- interrogó su acompañante.  
  
- Te pido que no me interrumpas por favor.-  
  
- Esta bien pero por favor dímelo me preocupas.-  
  
- Sora tal vez no lo sepas, pero yo estaba enamorado de ti cuando éramos niños. Te confesare que me parecías perfecta y hasta la fecha sigo pensando que eres ideal para cualquier persona. Cuando te fuiste pensé que solo era un amor de niños y solo te veía como una amiga, por eso te miraba igual cuando volviste pero pasar tanto tiempo contigo, esta última semana y apoyarte, me hizo comprender por que estaba loco por ti, eres encantadora, todas las veces que salí contigo como amigos me volvió a una época de la que no quisiera olvidarme jamas cuando estabamos juntos.  
  
Esos sentimientos volvieron a mi, más maduros, y cobrando más fuerza. Se que amas a Matt pero solo quería confesarte lo que descubrí, lo que sentía al verte y por que no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Perdona que te confiese esto y me encantaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos ya que no sientes nada por mi, pero en verdad necesitaba decírtelo.  
  
Estoy nuevamente enamorado de ti, te he conocido nuevamente, tal vez por poco tiempo, pero nos conocemos hace años, fue como... re descubrir un sentimiento enterrado.- se quedó aliviado, no podía estar cerca de ella y pretender que no le gustaba como compañera de vida, no era de esas personas, no podía.  
  
Sora después de pensar las palabras apropiadas finalmente dijo- Tai me encanta tenerte como amigo me apoyas en todo, me la paso estupendamente en tu compañía y no se que hubiera hecho sin ti en la situación con Matt. Pero yo todavía no sé aclarar mis sentimientos, no se si estoy enamorada de Matt o alguna vez lo estuve, no puedo decirte nada ahora mismo que defina lo que siento.  
  
Tai: No te preocupes siento haber complicado mas tu vida.  
  
En ese momento unos cachorros pasaron con unos niños empujando a Sora hacia Tai, éste rescatándola la toma por la cintura y estando muy cerca el uno con el otro y el momento se dio, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta unirse en un beso tierno y dulce, acariciando sus labios tan suavemente que se quedaba más clavado en su memoria, ninguno de los dos lo planeo, pero ninguno lo rechazó.  
  
El primero en separarse fue Tai la abrazó y le dijo al oído - Perdóname - al tiempo en que se alejó de ella y del parque no le importo nada simplemente dejarla reflexionar y aprovechar el tiempo para reflexionar él.  
  
Ella estaba totalmente descolocada con lo acabado de suceder su mejor amigo se le declaró y después también hubo un beso. Pensaba en ello mientras volvía a casa caminando él la había dejado en aquel lugar pero no le importó hasta podría darle las gracias por dejarla pensar en lo que había pasado ¿Qué haría ahora?  
  
Todo el día se la pasó pensando en eso, era tan extraño, pero aún así no podía olvidar el beso que se habían dado era tan hermoso sentirse amada por él, empezaba a desear que el beso nunca hubiera terminado . ¡Que estaba pensando! Tai era su amigo, su mejor amigo nunca lo había querido de esa manera ¿o si? ¿alguna vez sintió algo por él? Sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiera alejar esos pensamientos y se convenció así misma que cualquier otro momento sería más adecuado para torturarse, desmintiéndola el sueño que no llegaba.  
  
Los días pasaron y Sora no dejaba de pensar en lo realmente sentía hacia su mejor amigo era tan inesperado que después de tanto tiempo de pasar con él a penas se diera cuanta de que quizá Tai era alguien muy especial para ella, todo lo sucedido entre ellos y los recuerdos le hicieron llegar a una conclusión y debía informársela al chico que le había robado un beso, el cual ella no había rechazado, planeando que en la próxima reunión entre ellos lo haría.  
  
Llegó otro fin de semana de reunión todos estaban ahí y por supuesto Tai la persona que quería que estuviera. El día transcurrió normalmente se quedaron de ver en un parque y de ahí tomaron un helado, fueron al cine y por supuesto a comer algo que no podía faltar en sus frecuentes encuentros. Se la pasaron muy bien y Sora dispuesta a hacer lo que tanto había pensado insistía en hablar con Tai pero este sutilmente siempre se escapaba de ella. El día estaba a punto de terminar iban a ir al karaoke pero al parecer el clima no estaba de su parte ya que comenzó a llover sutilmente pero lo necesario para ahuyentar a todos directo a sus casas acompañados algunos con sus parejas dentro del grupo y poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo dejando casualmente a Sora sola con Tai e irremediablemente tenían que decirse algo como mínimo despedirse.  
  
- Sora..... ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? esta lloviendo y no vienes con auto . Te mojarás.- le dijo evitando a toda costa contacto visual con ella.  
  
- Si Tai gracias.-  
  
Al llegar al destino, Sora insistió desesperadamente que Tai entrará a la casa, y lo logró.  
  
- ¿Deseas algo de tomar?- Preguntó al tiempo en que le daba un toalla con la cual secarse.  
  
- No, pero te lo agradezco-  
  
- Tai....tenemos que hablar. Desde que me dijiste todo lo que sientes por mi no dejé de pensar en eso......-  
  
- Sora no tienes que preocuparte yo se que quieres a Matt y solo quería que supieras lo que siento por ti, no que me correspondieras.- interrumpiendo a la chica.  
  
- Ese es el problema Tai tú eres mi amigo y yo jamás hubiera imaginado que te gustará....  
  
- Sora si tu lo deseas podemos seguir siendo amigos de verdad no me molesta y si a ti no te incomoda.- interrumpiendo una vez más.  
  
- Déjame terminar. Tai jamás hubiera siquiera pensado que desde niños te agradará por que... así como yo te gustaba tu me gustabas a mi, no se cuando ese sentimiento cambió pero pensé que era "un amor de niños" como tú lo dijiste y cuando llegué aquí me sentía enamorada de Matt el chico por el que todas morían ¿por qué yo no? Me sentía sola, necesitaba a alguien en mi vida. Un plan que seguir, estaba tan desorientada quería alguien cerca de mi, a mis amigos y un futuro perfecto. Nunca pensé en ti de esa manera, y si alguna vez me pasó por la cabeza imaginaba que tú no sentías lo mismo por mi, así que, o elegí a él, me convencí a mi misma que el me gustaba que lo quería y que incluso lo amaba.  
  
Tai: ...  
  
- Tai el hecho de que te declararás y bueno... el beso con el que me sentí como nunca en mi vida, además de todo el tiempo que pasé contigo divirtiéndome contigo, me hicieron darme cuanta de lo especial que eres y el por que me gustabas cuando niños Tai te conocí una vez más, y me he vuelto a enamorar de ti, el amor que sentía por ti a resurgido y... me alegra que tú también sientas lo mismo por mi.  
  
- Sora me encantaría que todo lo que me dijiste fuera verdad pero creo que confundes tus sentimientos como agradecimiento y en parte por que Matt no te corresponde. Lo siento Sora pero no puedo creerte y perdona otra vez por confundirte todavía más.- determinante en lo que decía.  
  
Al decir esto Tai se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Sora reaccionó rápido y lo siguió. Al parecer a ninguno le importaba que el clima se tornara cada vez peor. Cuando él iba a subir a su auto lo detuvo.  
  
- Tai perdóname, mis sentimientos estaban confundidos en busca de un plan perfecto me convencí de amar a otra persona y al ver derrotada mi fantasía me dolió mucho. Por favor no hagas que sufra una vez más, fui una tonta al saber lo maravilloso que eres y jamás haber pensado en ti como pareja. Y cuando lo hice oculte mis sentimientos al imaginar que tu nunca sentirías lo mismo por mi. Discúlpame por no haber reconocido lo que dicta el corazón, ahora lo hice por favor créeme Te amo y de ahora en adelante no lo dudes jamás. Esta vez si muero de amor por ti.  
  
Sora se acercó a Tai y lo besó justo como había pasado antes pero en esta ocasión además de ser un beso tierno y cariñoso era un beso apasionado donde ambos demostraban cuanto se querían, cuanto se deseaban. Se besaron bajo la lluvia sintiendo el calor del otro ignorando las frías gotas de agua que caía sobre ambos.  
  
Cuando el beso terminó Sora se acercó a Tai como lo había hecho él hace unos días, se acercó a su oído y susurró -Te amo. Tai abrumado le respondió en el mismo tono -Yo también te amo. El beso había despejado las dudas de ambos.  
  
Los dos se besaron una vez más, se dieron otra oportunidad, una negada por la distancia y la confusión. Estaban dándose un nuevo comienzo como no lo habían vivido antes. El cariño era mutuo, el amor era mutuo, nada importaba solo estar juntos y estaban seguros que esta vez pese a todo sería un amor que no ahuyentarían jamás.  
  
Era una nueva oportunidad para amar, para amarse. 


End file.
